A Different World
by NightOwl-FP
Summary: After jumping through the portal Buffy didn't end up in heaven, but in another world.
1. Her Gift

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly and am only borrowing the characters for my own amusement.  
  
Summery:After jumping through the portal Buffy didn't end up in heaven, but in another world.  
  
Reviews: Yes, tell me if you like it or hate it. This is my first story so I want to know what you think of it. And if you like  
  
the more reviews i get the faster I write. Hehe.  
  
** means that, that person is thinking it  
  
*****************  
  
Prolouge  
  
She sets Dawn free of her ropes and starts to move them away from the edge of the tower. Then Dawn looks   
  
back and sees the demons coming from the portal that is starting to open and knows she has to jump to stop all the pain   
  
and suffering that is sure to come with it. So she turns to start to run and jump from the tower into the portal of pain, but   
  
her sister stops her by putting her hand on her sisters arm and asking,  
  
  
  
"What....what are you doing?" She asks in a shaking voice.  
  
  
  
"I...Buffy I have to the portal....its opening. Only my blood will stop it you know that...I love you." She  
  
explains also witha shaking voice and tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
  
  
Buffy stares at her and suddenly she understands it. Memory flashes of the monk telling her that Dawn was   
  
made of her, of Spike saying its always blood, and of her spirit guide saying death is her gift. Now she knew she   
  
misunderstood that message from the beginning. Death wasn't her gift to others....no, it's her final gift to her friends,   
  
sister, and to the world. Uderstandment fills her face and Dawn sees it and begins,  
  
  
  
"Buffy, no you can't," she begins, but her sister interupts.  
  
  
  
"Dawn I...I have to. This is the work I do. Tell Giles....tell Giles that I finally got it, he'll know what I mean.   
  
Give my love to my friends. You have to look out for each other now. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it.  
  
Be brave. Live. For me."  
  
  
  
"Awww, now isn't that just the sweetest thing. Sacrificing yourself to save poor little sis." Glory says wiping   
  
away a fake tear and also breaking up their final good bye.  
  
  
  
"Glory!?!," Dawn and Buffy both shout at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Well yea." Then takes in their shocked expressions. "What you think that small stunt could keep me down.   
  
Think again honey," she then proceeds to hit Buffy across the face, knocking her down on the thin walk way. "Now if   
  
you will excuse me I have a nice home waiting for me."  
  
  
  
"Dawn leave now," she grounds out*she is not going to lay a hand on my sister*. Dawn leaves quickly with   
  
tears running down her face. With one quick glance back at her sister, knowing this will most likely be last time she sees   
  
her alive. She manages to past the Hell God because her attention is now going through that portal. "Your not going   
  
anywhere Glory," Buffy says has she gets up to stand between Glory and the portal that is suppose to take her to her   
  
home.  
  
  
  
"Well isn't that just so .....sweet," she spits the word out as though its posion. "You think you can defeat me.   
  
Give it your best shot honey."  
  
  
  
"Oh I will," Buffy says her voice hardening. "And guess what you will lose," she grounds out befor the  
  
fighting starts.  
  
***************  
  
Meanwhile on the ground...  
  
Dawn makes it to the bottom and looks upon their faces with such sadness. As soon as they discover she is   
  
loaded with questions, questions she doesn't want to answer.  
  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Where is Buffy?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She then explains to them what happened, what is still happening up on the tower. Give them her message.   
  
Their faces go from the shock that she is about to die, to sorrow that it is too late to stop her, to understanding why she   
  
is doing it. All of them knew that even as they looked upon the tower of the fighting figures that this was her last fight   
  
and none could stop the flow of tears that came. Then it started to rain, as though the heavens knew they were about to   
  
lose one of their most valuable fighters of the light.  
  
*****************  
  
Back upon the tower.....  
  
  
  
Glory throws a punch, only to be blocked. Buffy grabs that hand twist it making Glory bend down on her   
  
knees from the small pain. She is still weak from their earler fight making it a fairer fight for them. Suddenly Glory  
  
shouts out,  
  
  
  
"You bitch, you broke my nail." *Bitch thinks she can defeat me, well I'll show her*Manages to get up and   
  
backhands her getting her to fall once again on the towers thin walk way. Only this time its right on the edge. Glory  
  
exmains her nail, not noticing that Buffy had gotten up from her fall un til she spoke.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well better me being a bitch than looking like you. Who by the way could only be called the God of a   
  
fashion disaster," she replies sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you bitch! How...how dare you?" She manages to get out before she rushes her. When she hits her it  
  
knocks both of them into the portal because the rain had made it more slippery. They scream a silent scream. Glory for   
  
the unexpectedness of it, and Buffy from the unexpected pain.   
  
*****************  
  
AN: Should I continue this or not? Oh and it will be a crossover story, but with what?? I think I know with what, but I   
  
might change it, any suggetions? 


	2. Goodbye

Chapter 1  
  
They saw her rush Buffy, and before anyone knew it they were both falling off the tower. And into the portal   
  
of pain as they know that no good can from it. Demons were escaping and they knew that they should try and stop them,  
  
kill them, something, but they were to caught up in their grief.  
  
  
  
Then they heard screams, the last screams of what some would call the last battle cry of a fighter before their   
  
death. They could see their savior, and to them she looked liked an angel surrounded by light. The portal was starting   
  
to get smaller and smaller and it seemed that the slayer and hell god just kept falling and falling. Then the portal is gone   
  
and their is no sign of either of the blondes.   
  
  
  
"Giles, Giles were is Buffy? Shouldn't her body be here? What happened?" Dawn asks in a voice that   
  
conveys her panic of Buffy not having the peace she deserves.  
  
"I don't know Dawn. Maybe the portal somehow pulled her body in with glory," Giles replies in a weary   
  
voice. Everyone could see tiredness in his face.  
  
  
  
"Do you..............do you think she went to h..heav.....heaven?" Willow asks and no one could deny the hopeful  
  
look in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Of....of c..course she did, sweetie. She was full of life, she......she couldn't end end up anywhere else," Tara   
  
says and everyone agreed with her thinking that she finally got her peace.  
  
  
  
"Always knew she'd die a fighter, doing what she does best," Spike can't help but say ina soft voice that no   
  
one has ever heard from him and they can't help but see how much he really did love their fallen friend.  
  
  
  
They all wisphered their final thanks and good bye to their friend and savior.  
  
*****************  
  
Two days later.....  
  
They all sat around the dining-room table. Trying to figure out what they were going to do about letting   
  
everyone know of her death. None could bring themselfs to say that she died out loud, but somehow they had let the   
  
people that loved her know about it. They have decided to have a ceremony so people could have their chance to say   
  
good-bye. It would be held in a couple of days. So now they sat their knowing they should start preparing for the   
  
ceramony, but not having enough energy.  
  
  
  
"We..well we should start I suppose," Giles finally breaks the silence in a soft voice. "Willow, Tara could   
  
you two take of the decorations?"  
  
"Yea, we can do that," Willow says in a strained voice, and Tara holds her hand in support and nods also.  
  
  
  
"Good, good. Xander, Anya why don't you two take care of the food?"  
  
  
  
"Sure thing G-man," Xander says quiet, and Anya can't help but wounder if Buffy's death had finally broken  
  
him after all.  
  
  
  
"What do you want me to do? What about Spike? What...." Dawns voice breaks and she can't finish.  
  
  
  
"Dawn, why don't you get me your address book and I will call your family and I will let them know?" Dawn   
  
smiles a painfully sad smile and gets the address book from the counter and hands it to him. "As for Spike.......Why   
  
don't you go down to the basement and let him know of our pans, and I will make sure he will be able to attend."  
  
  
  
Dawn can't help but feel gratefull that Spike will be there because she knows that he did truly love Buffy and   
  
loves her like a sister.  
  
*****************  
  
After the ceremony.....  
  
Dawn felt like she was drowning, halfway through the ceremony Spike took her away from everyone to give  
  
her the space she needed. She was grateful he did that. They had met with lawyers the day befor and was surprised to   
  
say that Buffy had all left them a good-bye not. But what surprised them most was what the lawyer told them. That   
  
Giles was to move in with Dawn and Spike to look after her, and that Spike was to look after her because he was her   
  
protector.  
  
  
  
Now they all stood over her grave saying good-bye once again and saying they would keep their promise to   
  
look out for each other and that they would always be together.  
  
  
  
"Good-bye, Buffy," was all that was said before they all left her there to rest in peace. But little did they know  
  
that this isn't where the story of her life ended, no it contiuned in another world.  
  
****************  
  
AN: Just had to write their reactions to her death, and also because I still don't know which one it will be a crossover with.  
  
Thankx to all those who reviewed and who gave me suggestions on what they think would be a good crossover for   
  
this fic. 


	3. Glory

Chapter 2  
  
Buffy caught just a glance of her friends below. Barely long enough to see their sorrow, but she knew that   
  
they would be safe they hadto be. Even has the pain spread throughtout her body she knew that they will honour her by   
  
movin on. By living the life that she wanted for them.  
  
  
  
Now all she feels is the pain that this portal is causing her. Can hear the screams for pity, surrender, and   
  
their cries of help, but she cannot save them. Not from this. It's slowly pulling away her energy. It seems to her that the   
  
more she fights it the more painful it gets. She doesn't know weather to keep fighting it, surrender to it, or embrace it.  
  
  
  
She is getting to tired to fight this pain. Never has she felt this kind of ..........painful sadness is what you could   
  
call it, I guess. But she isn't the surrendering type, so she embraces it. Nw it seems .....well its like.......like the pain she  
  
fought against is healing her wounds. She is confusd, woundering what is happenig to her. Little does she know her   
  
death is futher from her than she thinks. Death will not claim her this day.  
  
****************  
  
Glory was expecting the pain, but for her it was joy. Pain is happiness to her, more specificly others pain is   
  
her happiness. But she is also surprised by the .......... harshness of it all. Did not know what to make of the little needles   
  
it seemed that was poking at her skin. She embraced it, not knowing why she is feeling it only knowing this was the way   
  
home. And home she must return. She refuses to live within the body of a mortal and die within that boy. She will show   
  
her brother and sister, they will pay. Now she wounders how much longer till she is within her home land.  
  
****************  
  
Their were people gathering around, about to discuss their success. Then their is a portal openibg above, with  
  
the most light they had ever seen. Then from it dropped a sword, and after that two blond women. They all just stared   
  
frozen in their shock. No one dared to speak, as though under some sort of spell. Then the women startd to awake, and   
  
then it began.  
  
  
  
"uggggh" Buffy moaned. Starting to awake, almost forgetting what happened, but she will never forget it.   
  
She sees that Glory is also awake and jumps to her feet, surprising the people there.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well," Glory draws out the words for affect. "Awww, is the little slayer all worn out?" she asks a  
  
little too sweetly. "Well then I guess I will just have to kill you quickly now. Won't I?"  
  
  
  
"Never Glory, I will never be to tired to fight you," She says her name with disgust. "Now are we going to   
  
fight or talk about how trashy you look?"  
  
  
  
"Why you little bitch! How dare you this is a..." she never finished because Buffy smashed her fist into her   
  
face. "Fine you want to fight then we'll fight little girl."  
  
  
  
And that is how they went on for hours it seemed. Throwing and blocking punches, kicks, and even slaps.   
  
Then sonething catches Buffy's eye, it was the sword. She manages to get to the sword.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Thats no fair!" Glory shouts.  
  
  
  
"Who said anything about being fair?" Buffy retorts.  
  
  
  
Glory tried to stay away from the sword and trying to remove it at the same time, but to no avail. Then Buffy   
  
maages to cut Glory's arm, stunning her for a moment, and finally stabs her in the heart. Glory being a god was turned   
  
into stone. Buffy walks up to it and demolishes it then and ther.  
  
  
  
It was then that someone cleared their throat. She spins holding up the sword again in case f a attack, but   
  
instead she found were people who were no threat, she could feel the light within them. She looks confused for a minute   
  
and then inderstendment comes across her face. She must be in another world, but she knows that she cannot return  
  
home. But when she speaks her voice sounds just like bewilderment,  
  
  
  
"What the.....huh?" she asks more to herslf than others.  
  
*****************  
  
AN: Okay thx for all the reviews again. And I finally sorta know what it will be a crossover with. It will either be with   
  
Lord Of The Rinds or Harry Potter. I will be taking a poll through reviews (or e-mail) to know which one it will be   
  
until either Friday or Sat. I will have the next chapter up by Monday or Tuesday at the latest. Thx & pleas R&R. :) 


	4. Welcome

Chapter 3  
  
"What the.....huh?" she asks more to herslf than others. It was then that she noticed her surroundings. She   
  
slowly spins around ina circle to take in the room and the people, but keeps her senses alert just in case. The people she   
  
notes are all wearing robes, with symobols on them. They are seperated in to four tables, which she finds a little odd, but  
  
what she finds almost amusing is the......well they had to be ghoasts. Then she looks up and finds that there is no roof,   
  
but a sky with candles. Then come the pictures and their moving? *This would be so cool, if I knew where the hell I was.*  
  
  
  
"Excuse me young lady," some one interrupts her musings. "If I may ask, who are you? Where are you   
  
from? And What business you have here?" The person asks.  
  
  
  
She just looks at him even as he glares at her. *Wow!, He looks so much loke Dracula, I mean what with the   
  
dark looks and all. I mean has he even heard of a shower* She similes a little at her own thoughs and replies,  
  
  
  
"Well first," she draws out the words, only to make him face sour even more. " Who am I, huh? Well I would  
  
be a person? Where am I from? A place that isn't here. And what business do I have here? Well I don't know,   
  
considering I have no idea where I am." She answers sweetly, which only serves to make him more angry and everyone   
  
else amused.  
  
  
  
"Answer the questions right you insolent child!" He almost shouts, but his voice is strained with anger.  
  
  
  
"Why should I answer someone who can't even control his own anger? Who never told me who he is or   
  
where is her anyway!?" She retorts forcefully. She doesn't let anyone in the room know that she is very exhausted from   
  
the fight she had just endoured. Even as she sways a little she still stands her ground. She knows by the vibes he's giving  
  
of that he is good, but has been tainted by evil.  
  
  
  
"Maybe you should give the girl some space until she has been well rested from her fight," an old man   
  
interrupts. He is also wearing a robe, but she could tell he is trust worthy and takes a liking to him instantly. " My name  
  
is professer Dumbledore and I am Headmaster here at Hogwarts School for Witches And Wizards. Please show the  
  
young miss to her quartes for now," he directs this last comment at the dark looking teacher she had been having fun   
  
with earlier.  
  
  
  
"Thans, D.D , and I'm....." was all she managed to get out before she was knocked out from exhaustion.  
  
  
  
"Severus," he says in an quiet voice that rings throughout the entire room amd with authority. "Would you   
  
take the young miss to her quarters for now. We will question her when she is fully rested, but for now we wait."  
  
  
  
"Of course," He says with the young lady in his arm and walk swiftly out of the main hall. He is plauged by a   
  
million question that he wants the answers to now, but will have to wait for.  
  
*****************  
  
AN:Thx for the reviews I'm getting. Okay first of all this is going to be like another Earth world, so it ends up that shes  
  
not in her world, but another world like it. Oh, and if you have any suggestion on what you would like to happen tell   
  
me. I already know of what I want to do sorta, but I'm always open for suggestion. I know this was a shor chappis,  
  
but i'm not feeling well right now, but I'll try to get the next chappie up soon. 


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 4  
  
All the teachers were now gathered in the teachers meeting room. If you looked around you would notice that   
  
all the paintings were done in muggle paint, they was a big round table in the middle - in which they were sittin at - and  
  
some bookcases that were along the walls. They were all waiting for Dumbledore to come and start the meeting about  
  
the mysterious young miss. Questions that were going through their minds. Then they saw Professor Dumbledore enter,  
  
thus beginning the meeting and questions went flying everywhere.  
  
  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
  
  
"Where did she come from?"  
  
  
  
"Why is here?"  
  
  
  
"Is she a spy for You-Know-Who?"  
  
  
  
"Is she evil?"  
  
  
  
"How did she get here?"  
  
  
  
"Is she a muggle?"  
  
  
  
"Please," starts Dunbledore. "We have not had any news of the young miss. She is still resting in the nurses  
  
ward for now. We shall find out who she is and where she is from when she awakes. I do not how she got into the   
  
school nor why she is here. I would have to say she might be a muggle consideing her clothing, but we will not know this  
  
until she again wakes. I do not think that she is evil from what we have seen in the short time she was awake."  
  
  
  
"But she would not even answer my question on who she was," Professor Snape says with a sneer.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but you did not ask her nicely. You more demanded an answer and something tells me she is not used   
  
to that," Says Professor McGonagall.  
  
  
  
"That doesn't matter! In not answering who she was just makes her the more suspicious," Snape says with   
  
conviction. Then some Professors started taking sides as to if she is or isn't indeed a danger to the school and its students.  
  
  
  
"Settle down, settle down," Dumbledore says. "Now is not the time to fight over this. We shall question the   
  
young miss once she awakes before we jump to such acusions. Now I think it would be best if we all continued as usual  
  
until she awakens."  
  
******************  
  
Four days later in the teachers meeting room.....................  
  
They were once again having another meeting, only this time they were talking about some adventerous   
  
students. Then all of a sudden one of the house elves appeared with news.  
  
  
  
"Dobby has news for Professor Dumbledore. She starting to awake."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Dobby for informing us. We shall be there in a few short moments."  
  
  
  
"Dobby thanks Professor Dumledore for his kindness," he says before disappearing.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore along with McGonagall and Snape set out for the nurses ward. All thinking that they will finally  
  
get some answers.  
  
*****************  
  
Nurses ward................  
  
She was awaking. Her eyes were flickering, her body was healed much to the confusion of the school nurse.   
  
She was awake now. *Where am I?* Buffy was confused she had no idea what had happened, then slowly her memories   
  
started to come back to her. She took in that she was in some sort of hospital and wanted nothing more than to leave it   
  
at once. That's when she heard them coming and after a couple seconds she saw them.   
  
*****************  
  
AN: Thanx for the reviews. I'm trying to get chappies up as fast as I ca, cause I'm having fun writing this. But I kina   
  
still have to do school work *pouts* and thas no fun lol. R & R. 


	6. The Questions

**Chapter 5 The Questions**

She saw the three of them enter. She was assesing each one asthey entered. First was the oldest of the three. He looked like he wanted to be everyone ones grandfather so he could spoil them and there was the fact that he had a twinkling in his eye. Next was the female she looked...well she looked neat and stern with a air of friendlyness. Last was the source of her amusement tall dark and funny...to her at least.

"Hi there young miss my name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and these are my employees Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Severus Snape. May I enquire as to your name?" He asks with a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you and my name is Buffy," she says with amusement.

"Now there is a few questions that need to be asked like how did you get here?" he politly asks.

"I'd rather not say" she says quietly, thinking back to the battle and what she had left behind.

"Well Buffy," Snape spits out the name with great distaste. "I must deeply inform you that you are to answer all questions, am I understood," he sneers.

"Tsk, tsk Professor Snappy trying to make me feel smaller are you? Well I got some news for youbut you don't scare me. I have faced things in my like that could and have sent men running in the other direction," she leans a little bit over the side of her bed as she says this. "And FYI the whole making me feel scared was a nice try but I only give you a C+ for effort."

"Severus please try and control your temper. We are here to find answers not fight," Dumbledore states as he sees Snape's eyes fill with rage. "Now Buffy, can you tell us where you are from?"

"It's compicated," Snape snorts and she gares at him. "I am not from thisdimension, but from another. I was transported here through the portal."

"Is that all?" Snape sneers. "For it doesn't seem so complex to me."

"Really Severus, let the child explain," McGonagall states with a stern faceof disapproval.

"I am no child and haven't been in a while. That is all I wish to explain Professors. Oh and Snappy it isn't the matter isn'tcomplex of how I got here, but why I was in the portal in the first place. Which by theway you know nothing about." Buffy says with an edge in her voice. "Are you muggle?" Dumbledore asks and seeing her puzzlement clarifies. "Are you a non-magickal person?"

"I am not sure," she says uncertainly. Dumbledore gets his want and points it at her and says a spell then states with his twinkling eyes "well Buffy I am glad to say that you have magick running in your vains."

"Cool!"

It was then that Dumbledore decides the best way to monitor her was to in factkeep her in the castle. So he does something that shocks the other three in the room."Buffy I was woundering if you knew anything about the Dark Arts?"

"I know enough why do you ask?" she asks cautiously.

"Well then since you have no where left to go I was woundering if you would like a job here as a Professor and teach Defences Against the Dark Arts since our currentone wishes to more on in his career?" he states with the ever twinkling blue eyes of hisas the other two Professors take deep breaths and look at him as if he lost his mind,but dare not say anything until later.

"Well I guess I could teach I suppose. As you mentioned I have no where else to go so yeah sure. You do know I have never taught before right D.D?"

"That is perfectly fine Buffy I will have an outline for you done up and the other Professor will be glad to help you I am sure. If you would like to learn magick I am sure we can find someone that will gladly teach you this if you are willing?" she nods her head. "Now you must rest. You will begin teaching in two weeks time. Most of which will be spent right here at the hosiptal wing."

"Wait you mean I ave to spent two weeks here?" she panics as she says this, her eyes going round. Professor Dunbledore nods his head. "Well that really won't be necessary D.D. because you no I feel beter already. I think I should leave now you no? As in at this very second. I mean I promise I won't be bad ever if I can leave this place. And oh God why me?" she says feeling like she was being punished when he just shakes his head no. "

Welcome aboard Buffy. We shall leave you here to rest. Have a good night." he then turns and leaves with the two other professors trailing behind him and leaving one pouting woman behind.

"Really Albus do youthink it wise to put her in the position to teach the children?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"Well I don't thing the young woman in there is evil but this way we can keep an eye on her and makes sure she stays out of trouble. I am sure her actions will speak loud and clear. Now let us retire for the night. Minerva and Severus." as he turns and walks to his rooms.

"I think that he finally lost his mind the old coot," Severus comments as he walks away.

"Only time will tell," Minerva says to herself as she to heads up to her rooms.

AN: i no most think i wasnt goin to finish this but i really want to but sum problems arouse over the last year i counldn't write ne thing really. like my lil bro coming 2 live with us, my uncle dying, my aunt aving cancer, n my cousin being in an accident n now is in a full body casts. I want 2 thank every1 who as reviewed n i will con't this story. I am not sure ow often prolly no more than a week or two. Plz read & review.


End file.
